xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Contesta
He is one of the judges of Pokémon Contests, along with Mr. Sukizo and Nurse Joy. History Raoul Contesta made his debut appearance in All Things Bright and Beautifly!. At the start of the Rustboro Contest, the emcee introduced him as the Director of the Contest Committee. During the Appeals Round, he was less than pleased to see Mademoiselle Jessica failing to show off the attacks of her Seviper. As a result, he gave her a zero for her performance. In Win, Lose or Drew!, Mr. Contesta was impressed by Drew's performance in the Slateport Contest, saying he and his Roselia had made great use of the entire stage. He also commended Robert's appeal, as he felt that Milotic's use of Safeguard was awe-inspiring. In Come What May!, he got up from his chair showing indignation and disqualified a disguised Jessie for cheating, urging her to leave the Contest Hall immediately. At the end of the episode, he congratulated May for her victory and gave her the Fallarbor Ribbon. In Cruisin' for a Losin', Mr. Contesta―along with his fellow judges―ruled Battle Off for May's Bulbasaur during her match against Savannah's Lairon in the Rubello Town Pokémon Contest. When May said she wasn't done fighting, he assisted Nurse Joy in addressing May's lack of concern for the well-being of her Pokémon, saying that a Pokémon's health must be the number one priority of a Coordinator, not winning. In The Ribbon Cup Caper, Raoul Contesta was seen inspecting the damage done to the Ribbon Cup by May's Munchlax. After listening to May's apologies, he said the Ribbon Cup should never have broken so easily and realized that the one on display was actually a fake. Having no Ribbon Cup to reward the winner and no time to make another, Mr. Contesta considered canceling the Hoenn Grand Festival. However, Officer Jenny pointed out that the thief who had stolen the Ribbon Cup couldn't have escaped as they were in the middle of the ocean. With help from Ash and his friends, she was able to find Brodie and retrieve the Ribbon Cup. After that, a grateful Mr. Contesta said the Grand Festival could go on as planned. Character Ever since the Rustboro City Pokémon Contest, Raoul Contesta has been seen judging every Contest-related competition, including the Grand Festivals of Hoenn, Kanto, and Sinnoh, as well as the worldwide Wallace Cup. He is the Chief of the Pokémon Activities Committee and the man behind the Pokémon Contests. As the Head Judge, Mr. Contesta is known to be fair but firm. He is usually the first one to comment on the Pokémon, and the one who offers advice to the Coordinators. Trivia In the English dub of the anime, Raoul Contesta is the second character to regain his original voice actor following the voice actor switch, the first being Giovanni. * Both of these characters were voiced by Craig Blair before regaining their original voice actors. Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Pokemon Coordinator Category:Hoenn Region Category:Humans Category:Judge Category:Male